


Monster in the Closet

by Daydreaming_Angel



Series: Winchester Siblings Part 2 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: This story comes from two points of inspiration- my own older brother (who will never admit that he did this for me) and Sam's line in the pilot of "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45!" How Sam's old children respond to the same fears
Series: Winchester Siblings Part 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022766
Kudos: 3





	Monster in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Like many in the fandom, I'm unsure how I feel about the SPN finale. Deciding to write a new series is how I'm trying to decide how I feel. I'm currently working on the introduction story- but it's difficult. So I'm going to put a background summary here: DJ is Sam's oldest son (named Dean Jack Winchester), his daughter is Rowena Cassie Winchester. I've debated on naming who their mother is since they don't explicitly show her in the finale.

When Rowena first said she was afraid of the monster in the closet, DJ rolled his eyes at his baby sister's ridiculous fears. Nothing would dare come into the Winchester home.

Sam did his best to comfort his daughter, reminding her she was protected and always would be. Finally, he calmed her down and went to prepare himself for bed.

As he walked through the house, performing the nightly check he was mildly concerned when he saw his son's room empty. But after quickly walking to peek into his daughter's room, he was unsurprised to find that his son had made a pallet on the floor next to his baby sister. And Rowena slept soundly, content that her big brother would forever protect her from the monsters of the world.

Sam smiled at the sight, his throat tight with feelings of grief and contentment. “I miss you, Dean” He whispered quietly.

And in a black Impala speeding down a dirt road, his big brother smiled.

“Don’t worry Sammy- I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
